No resulto ser un mal dia
by Alisonmoc
Summary: ONESHOT Gohan en su primer día de clases, comienza algo agitado pero a pesar de todo... no fue tan malo. LO SE TERRIBLE SUMMARY . pero bueno pasen y lean quiero que me den su opinión.


Hola este es mi primer fic que es un oneshot, si hay criticas déjenlas en los reviews eh intentare mejorar, Gracias!

Aquí una mini guía;)…

"Personas Hablando"

"_pensamientos"_

_**Flashback.**_

Bueno sin más que decir comencemos…

Era una mañana poco usual en la casa de la familia Son…

Goten: Gohan, GOHAN! Mama dice que te levantes, porque llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clases!

Gohan: AAHH! ME QUEDE DORMIDO! Si Goten ahora me levanto, sal que me duchare rápido... Vamos sal, ya!

Goten: si, apresúrate hermano.

Gohan se dio una ducha rápida, cepillo sus dientes, se cambió y salió a una gran velocidad del cuarto a tomar su desayunó. Este día había comenzado un poco agitado.

Chichi: Gohan! Estoy tan feliz, mi niño por fin empezara el colegio, ganaras tu diploma y te graduaras, conseguirás un gran trabajo te casaras y tendrás bebes! Ya no puedo esperar más para tener NIETOS!

Gohan: Mama! No digas esas cosas, aún es muy temprano para casarme…

Chichi: Tonterías! Yo me case con Goku cuando tenía 19 años en el torneo -sonriendo- asi que tu también puedes casarte pronto… ya tienes 16 años!

Gohan: pero mama...

Chichi: Sin peros! Te caras y tendrás hijos entendido jovencito?

Gohan: Si mama...Oh ya es muy tarde! -dijo saltando del comedor y corriendo hacia la puerta-Adiós mama, Adiós Goten, vendré pronto a jugar contigo ok.

Adiós Gohan -dijeron Chichi y Goten al mismo tiempo-

Gohan iba volando a toda velocidad intentando llegar lo más rápido posible a Ciudad Satán, este día iba a ser largooo…

Cuando por fin llego a la escuela bajo cuidadosamente sin que nadie lo viera, corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la caja de la recepcionista la cual le dio una hoja con toda su materias y el número de clase en que estaban ubicados los profesores. Iba corriendo tan rápido que sin darse cuenta se trompezo con alguien y cayó al suelo junto a esa persona.

Gohan: Ay! Eso dolió… perdón señorita no fue mi intención golpearla es que voy atrasado, soy nuevo aquí y mi nombre es Gohan –dijo levantándose rápidamente y ayudando a la chica a levantarse-

X: oye! Fíjate por donde pasas, yo también voy atrasada pero no por eso voy corriendo como si me persiguieran un grupo de delincuentes!

Gohan: oh perdón no fue mi intención…

X: olvídalo solo ve a clases, m nombre es Videl por cierto…

Gohan: Un gusto Videl.

Gohan siguió caminando hasta encontrar su salón de clase, suspiro ondo y abrió la puerta.

Profesor: hey! Usted debe ser el alumno nuevo no es así!

Gohan: si, así es señor. –dijo algo nervioso-

Profesor: bien llega tarde señor, preséntese a los demás alumnos por favor!

Gohan: Hola a todos me nombre es Gohan tengo 17 años me gusta ejercitarme, comer, y las artes marciales.

Profesor: Gohan obtuvo el puntaje más alto en todas sus materias, deberían felicitarlo!

Se escucharon a los demás alumnos murmurando cosas como: _nerd, chico raro, debería irse a otro lado a estudiar._ Lo cual Gohan escucho y se deprimió un poco. Una chica rubia lo invito a sentarse al lado de ella, Gohan enseguida fue ya que no habían más asientos disponibles.

Videl: perdón por llegar tarde profesor es que justo ahora me llamaron, había un asalto en el banco.

Profesor: si no se preocupe señorita videl todos sabemos que usted ayuda a la policía, tome asiento por favor.

Videl asintió y se fue a sentar a la par de Gohan.

Videl: hey tú eres el chico de esta mañana no es así?-

Gohan: si –dijo sonriendo- lo siento por lo de antes.

Erasa: Hola videl, cuando conociste a gohan?

Videl: Esta mañana…

Erasa: ohh ok.

Las clases siguieron normalmente, gohan ya sabía todo lo que estaba explicando el maestro así que se puso a dibujar. Minutos después toco la campana para salir a recreo.

Videl: oye gohan puedo comer contigo? – Dijo sonrojándose un poco-

Gohan: si no hay problema videl –dijo sonriendo-

Estaban sentados debajo de un árbol, Videl estaba comiendo un simple emparedado y gohan en cambio tenía como 10 platos de arroz, Pollo etc…

Videl: Gohan…

Gohan: sdi, vihgdel(si, videl) –dijo con la comida en la boca-

Videl: te comerás todos eso tu solo?

Gohan: si por qué? Quieres un poco?

Videl: no es solo que eso es demasiada comida…

Gohan: esto no es ni la mitas de lo que como… mi mama dice que no llevara tanta comida por la gente se asustaría –dijo tomando un pedazo de carne-

Videl: O-Ok.-. –_ no sé cómo alguien puede comer tanto… ahora que me doy cuanta gohan es… lindo? Woooahh como puedo decir eso? Soy videl, y videl no se enamora, o tal vez si…-_Dijo pensando-

La campana toco y todos fueron a sus salones de clases. Gohan y videl fueron juntos platicando en el camino. Hasta llegar al salón de clases.

Erasa: AAAAWWWWW Miren quienes vienen juntos!

Sharpner: jajaja, videl no saldría con el chico nerd jamás! –dijo riendo-

Videl se sonrojo un poco pero Gohan se enojó cuando sharpner le dijo chico nerd, así que lo tomo de la camisa y lo estrello contra la pared.

Gohan: NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR ASI!

Todas se quedaron asombrados, incluso shapner, nadie sabía que gohan iría a ser tan fuerte…

Sharpner: hey suéltame antes de que te de una golpiza y te vayas llorando a buscar a mami!

Gohan: Quiero ver que lo intentes. –Dijo Gohan mas enojado aun-

Sharpner intento pegarle a gohan un puñetazo en la nariz pero Gohan lo esquivo fácilmente, Luego se alejó un poco y Sharpner siguió atacando pero era inútil, gohan era muy agil y rápido. Gohan se arto y le pego a Sharpner una patada en el estómago dejándolo sin aire tirado en el suelo.

Gohan: bien que harás ahora? Eres débil y no podrás ganarme.

Sharpner, ya asustado, se alejó de Gohan.

Sharpner: Está bien, Esta bien… tu ganas no te volveré a insultar, lo prometo!

El profesor llego al salón y todos se sentaron rápidamente murmurando

Gohan:_ Vaya no debí reaccionar así! Pude haberlo matado… pero no creo que me haya enfadado porque me dijo chico nerd, creo que fue más bien porque dijo que videl no saldría conmigo? NO, No creo que me guste videl, o si?...-_dijo Gohan pensando-

Las últimas horas fueron más tranquilas. Hasta que por fin toco la campana de salida.

Videl: Gohan!

Gohan: si Videl?

Videl: tu si eres fuerte aun no puedo creer que hayas derrotado a Sharpner de una solo patada!

Gohan: jijiji, si bueno es que yo estaba enfadado, pero la verdad a mí no me gusta pelear enserio…-dijo nervioso-

Videl: Ok está bien… quieres salir el sábado conmigo a ver una película? –dijo sonrojándose-

Gohan: aaah está bien! Nos vemos mañana videl! –dijo sonrojándose violentamente –

Videl: Si está bien, adiós- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo rápidamente-

Gohan se sonrojo aún más por lo sucedió anteriormente- _videl me beso, bueno fue en la mejilla pero me beso! Creo que esta no resulto tan mal después de todo- _dijo para luego salir volando a su casa.

Videl: _pero que estaba pensando cuando le di ese beso, bueno almenos no reacciono mal, bueno no hizo nada! Mmm ya veremos lo que sucederá el sábado Gohan!- _pensó videl.

Gohan y videl se la pasaron la tarde pensando en cómo les haría en su primera cita, ya que ambos nunca habían salido con nadie….

/Nota: Que tal les gusto? Bueno dejen sus reviews y díganme en que puedo mejorar!


End file.
